La Saga de Ares
by angelmurderers
Summary: Cuenta la historia del Dios que originó todos los conflictos en la historia de Saint Seiya y las razones por las cuales lo hizo. Esta es la nueva versión de la historia que hice con mi antigua cuenta. Espero la disfruten como yo la disfruto haciéndola.


**PROLOGO**

**La huída.**

No había otra alternativa…

Había que escapar...

Böse no se detendría hasta aniquilarlos a todos y eso era algo que Krimhild no podía permitirse. Después de todo, era a su hijo de quien hablaban y el sacrificio de Sigmund no debía ser en vano.

Con las tierras congeladas de Asgard como su única escapatoria, Krimhild observó por última vez el escudo que perteneció durante muchas generaciones a la familia de Sigmund. La noble familia Utløpe: Un halcón luchando contra un dragón negro.

Sabía perfectamente que Böse, el regidor de Asgard, no se detendría ante nada para tener la cabeza del último descendiente de la familia Utløpe y así evitar que se rebelaran. Sigmund había ido a intentar detener la purga que el regidor había impuesto con la excusa de la falta de recursos y el aumento paulatino de impuestos sometidos a los de por sí pobres vasallos de esta tierra controlada por el hielo perpetuo, y llevaba horas desaparecido. El le dijo a Krimhild que si no llegaba al despuntar el alba huyera con su hijo y se refugiaran lo más lejos posible, en donde los Dioses Guerreros no pudieran encontrarlos.

Todos sus sirvientes ya habían huido del Castillo, sólo quedaban ella, su hijo y Kriger, su guardaespaldas, quien se había rehusado tajantemente a abandonarla. Envió a sus hijos, Frey y Freya lejos y se quedó junto a su señora para protegerla. Krimhild se enfureció por su desobediencia, pero Kriger sabía que ella se lo agradecía desde el fondo de su alma. Quedarse sola en estos momentos era algo que prefería ni siquiera pensar.

Mi señora… Debemos partir- La voz de Krieger rompió el silencio de la habitación y asustó a la dama-. Lamento la intromisión, pero no sabemos si Böse ya envió a los Dioses Guerreros por usted.

Krimhild asintió levemente y observó el pequeño bulto que cargaba entre sus brazos. Un niño, su hijo, dormía plácidamente envuelto en la gruesa manta de viaje, desconociendo por completo el cruel y sanguinario destino que le esperaba si los llegasen a capturar. No… no debía pensar en eso. Tenía que salir con vida… Por Sigmund… Por su hijo…

Bajaron aprisa las escaleras y cruzaron la puerta. Frente a ellos se extendían los jardines del castillo y se detuvieron en seco.

Frente a ellos había una comitiva de guerreros del Valhalla esperándolos. El capitán dio un paso al frente y desenvainó su espada.

Krimhild, viuda de Utløpe. Por órdenes de Böse debes entregarnos a tu hijo. Si decides desobedecer no sólo tu hijo morirá, sino que tú también lo acompañarás y el nombre de tu familia será borrado de los anales de la historia de Asgard.

Krimhild ahogó un sollozo. Aunque lo suponía, el saber de la muerte de su esposo fue un golpe tremendo. Krieger se interpuso entre ella y la comitiva y extrajo su espada del cinto. Miró con furia al capitán y este le respondió con una carcajada.

Krieger Diodo… ¿Osas levantar tu espada en contra de los guerreros del Valhalla? Sabes que hacerlo es lo mismo que levantarla en contra de Böse y eso es considerado la peor de las traiciones. ¡Apártate en este momento o yo, Deiner, te mandaré a Hel para que continúes sirviéndoles a esta familia rebelde!

¡Eres un imbécil malnacido!- vociferó Krieger mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada- ¡Derramas sangre inocente sin ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad y todavía vienes a manchar estos jardines con tu asquerosa presencia para amenazar a una de las familias más leales y nobles de Asgard! ¡Serás tú el que vaya a Hel para expiar todos tus pecados!

Krieger arremetió en contra de Deiner y éste se defendió. Los demás guerreros atacaron, pero fueron repelidos por el hábil espadachín. Un aura resplandeciente se formó a su alrededor y con un grito de guerra mandó a volar a los guerreros que intentaban atravesarlo con sus lanzas. Deiner logró resistir el ataque y apareció otra aura a su alrededor.

No podía esperar menos del hombre considerado como uno de los más grandes guerreros de todo Asgard. ¡Krieger! ¡Conoce el poder de los Guerreros del Valhalla! ¡SAETAS DE HELA!

Un centenar de flechas luminosas se dispararon del puño del capitán y rodearon a Krieger para después abalanzárseles encima. Cada vez que caía una sobre su cuerpo se escuchaba un grito agonizante de mujer, los cuales superaban los bramidos del guerrero atacado el cual cayó de bruces al suelo. Su espada voló por los aires y cayó a justo al lado del enemigo. La nieve se comenzó a teñir de carmesí mientras el cuerpo golpeado temblaba por el dolor.

En verdad que me has decepcionado… Veo que la leyenda es más grande que el hombre real-dijo Deiner-. Pero no te preocupes. Te daré un final digno de un noble de tu estatuto. ¡Voy a cortar tu cabeza!

Tomó la espada que se había clavado en la dura nieve y la levantó sobre sus hombros mientras reía a carcajadas. De pronto se detuvo y miró con sorpresa cómo el aura resplandeciente de Krieger crecía aún más mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

Eres un verdadero inepto-espetó Krieger-. ¡No puedes vencerme con un ataque tan simple y patético! ¡Ahora probarás mi furia! ¡MASACRE DE GUGNIR!

Su brazo derecho se cubrió de energía y tomó la forma de una lanza con la cual estocó numerosas veces el cuerpo de Deiner, quien fue incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada. La fuerza del ataque hizo que fuera proyectado hacia atrás y se impactó contra el muro, incrustándose en él. El capitán escupió una bocanada de sangre y cayó al suelo.

E-esto es imposible… -dijo con el último aliento que le quedaba- ¿Cómo una persona puede…albergar….tanto…poder…?

Exhaló por última vez y dejó de moverse.

¡Krieger!-gritó Krimhild mientras corría hacia el guerrero que caía de rodillas tomándose el brazo con la mano y apretándolo fuertemente- ¿Estás bien? Esa herida se ve espantosa… ¡Tenemos que tratarla!

Mi señora, no se preocupe por mí- le contestó volviéndose a verla-. Ahora es más importante que salgamos de aquí. Tendremos que cruzar por el Puente de Bifrost para llegar a las fronteras de Asgard con Siberia. Ahora Böse sabe que estamos intentando huír y lo más seguro es que envíe a más soldados… No quiero ni pensar que envíe a los Dioses Guerreros a apresarla. Vamos, mi señora. Debemos movernos rápido y sigiloso. No podemos estar perdiendo más el tiempo en este lugar.

Krieger sonaba tranquilo, pero Krimhild sabía que el simple hecho de mencionar a los temibles Dioses Guerreros le propiciaba escalofríos a su protector y amigo. Se volvió rápidamente para echar un último vistazo al castillo… a su hogar... ¿Por qué los dioses habían decidido algo tan terrible como esto? ¿Qué había hecho Asgard para que Odín permitiera que toda esta maldad cayera sobre la gente que lo adoraba? ¿Qué había hecho Sigmund para que los Dioses hubieran decidido que ya no merecía vivir? ¿Tal vez el Ragnarök se acercaba y los Aesir necesitaban de guerreros fuertes como su marido para su último combate contra los Vanir? ¿O es que tal vez…. Sólo tal vez… Asgard estaba destinada a perecer ya que a los Dioses ya no les importaba?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuvo. No… Debía ser fuerte en honor a la memoria de Sigmund. A él no le hubiese gustado verla llorar, y tenía que mantenerse fuerte para defender a su hijo. Sí… Sigmund había muerto, pero su espíritu vivía en su hijo. En el último descendiente de la familia Utløpe.

Con estos pensamientos alentadores, se volvió hacia Krieger y asintió. El guerrero se levantó con un poco de dificultad y ambos salieron de los jardines del castillo.

La morada de los Utløpe se encontraba en la cima de una de las numerosas montañas de Asgard, a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur del Palacio del Valhalla. El poblado estaba justo en las faldas de la cordillera y su destino, el puente de Bifrost, se encontraba en la frontera oriental de Asgard, dando justo al Bosque de Hodr, el Bosque Oscuro. A un par de días de viaje les esperaba su libertad, las tierras de Siberia, en donde podrían por fin descansar y decidir hacia dónde tomar camino.

Ambos cubrieron sus ropas y sus rostros con pesadas capas de viaje y se adentraron al pueblo. Había gran conmoción y en varias ocasiones tuvieron que esconderse en oscuros callejones para evitar ser detectados.

Cuando por fin lograron salir del pueblo continuaron su avance hacia el puente y después de un rato de avanzar lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas lo vieron surgir de uno de los montes de nieve que cubrían el paraje.

Ahí está Mi Señora… Tenemos que cruzarlo y estaremos a salvo. No creo que Böse se atreva a atacarnos pasándolo. Ya tiene bastantes problemas con los Caballeros de los Hielos Perpetuos como para infiltrar tropas en ese lugar.

Krimhield asintió y abrazó a su hijo. Un rayo de esperanza surgía de entre las tinieblas como un haz de luz enviado por los Dioses… Tal vez Odín deseaba que ellos se salvaran.

Pero su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar de una forma drástica y trágica.

A unos cuantos metros de llegar, se escuchó una voz que reía… Una voz terriblemente familiar…

Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Intentando huír?

Krieger se colocó delante de su señora para protegerla y desenvainó de nuevo su espada. De entre las sombras que proporcionaban los árboles emergieron dos figuras, una de ellas enfundada en armadura. La figura central dio un paso al frente. Se trataba de un hombre muy alto, con el cabello cano y mirada maligna. Un niño de unos 8 años se posó a su lado, abrazando una espada negra. El sujeto los miró detenidamente con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Krieger…-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ellos con paso tranquilo. Su armadura oscura brillaba en tonos negros con el sol- Aún no has perdido tu honor como Guerrero de Asgard. Apártate y te dejaré morir conservándolo.

Böse… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarnos?! Es mejor que tú te apartes… No quiero derramar más sangre… Y menos la tuya frente a tu hijo. Déjanos seguir nuestro camino. Ya aniquilaste a la familia Utløpe, no continúes enfadando más a los Dioses…

¿Enfadarlos dices?- Böse rió- ¡Yo soy un Dios! Soy el representante de Odín en la tierra y mis decisiones son las suyas. Dolbar-se dirigió al niño- Observa muy bien cómo deben tratarse a los traidores ¡Nunca debes dejar que los perros como estos te muerdan la mano!

Krieger liberó la energía que le quedaba y ésta lo cubrió en un tono plateado, Böse hizo lo mismo. Su aura era negra como la noche. Tomó la espada del niño y se puso en guardia.

Nunca te perdonaré por todas las atrocidades que has cometido- dijo Krieger con furia-. ¡Juro por Odín que este lugar será tu tumba!

Es increíble que con esa herida aún puedas invocar tu cosmo, es algo que debo aplaudirte. Pero estás débil y bien sabes que tu cosmo no puede vencerme. Pero si insistes en blasfemar tendré que enviarte yo mismo a Hel para que te arrepientas de levantar tu puño contra mí.

Los dos se lanzaron al ataque. Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez, los cosmos se elevaron cada vez más y más. El fragor de la batalla cansaba cada vez más a Krieger, quien ya había perdido mucha sangre por la herida que le había ocasionado Deiner. Las espadas chocaron una vez más y la suya se quebró hasta la empuñadura. Logró esquivar un embiste de Böse y con un golpe la mandó a volar. La batalla continuó, ahora con la fuerza de su cosmo. Rayos de luz plateada y negra surcaron el aire frío y chocaron, explotando y derritiendo la nieve hasta formar vapor de agua. Krieger atacó de nuevo y logró asestarle un golpe a su enemigo, quien lo resistió y lo pateó con furia. El guerrero se estrelló contra un árbol y lo arrancó de raíz para después caer de seco en la dura tierra congelada. Böse se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cabeza, lo levantó y comenzó a presionarla con fuerza. Krieger sólo podía gemir de dolor. El gritar era algo que requería fuerza y a él ya no le quedaba nada.

Eres un verdadero tonto, Krieger. Te di la oportunidad de morir con honor, y ahora tendré que borrar el nombre de tu familia de los anales de Asgard tal y como lo hice con la familia Mizar. Pero tal vez si te humillas ante mí y me juras fidelidad matando a esta traidora y a su hijo te perdonaré la vida a ti y a tus descendientes.

"No puedo permitir que un tipo como este me venza… Mi señora debe salir de Asgard… Debo cumplir mi juramento… Mi Señor Sigmund… Yo… le juré que no les pasaría nada… Juré que no le fallaría…"

El Cosmo de Krieger se volvió a encender. Böse lo soltó y lo miró con incredulidad para después observarse la mano y notar que estaba quemada. El cosmo de Krieger estaba adquiriendo más y más fuerza.

Böse…-dijo mientras se levantaba- Tú no puedes vencerme… Yo hice una promesa… La promesa de llevar a seguro resguardo a mi Señora Krimhild y a su hijo aún a costa de mi propia vida. Así muera, tú nunca podrás tocarlos. Si he de partir a Hel, tú te irás conmigo, eso te lo juro… ¡MASACRE DE GUGNIR!

El ataque fue recibido directo por Böse, quien soltó un grito de dolor, pero justo en el momento en que la batalla parecía ganada, su brazo atenazó como una pinza la espalda de Krieger, la cual crujió como una ramita. Sabiendo perfectamente que estaba destinado a perecer, decidió lanzar su último ataque… Su último servicio a la familia Utløpe… Explotando todo lo que le quedaba de cosmos, gritó:

¡LAMENTO DE BALDER!

La cosmoenergía formó una cúpula que los engulló a ambos, haciéndolos implotar con una fuerza descomunal. Los gritos de agonía de ambos se fusionaron en uno solo mientras el Lamento de Balder terminaba de arrancar la vida que les quedaba. Cuando terminó, ambos guerreros yacían en el suelo completamente cubiertos de sangre. La armadura de Böse estaba destrozada. Krimhild corrió hacia el lugar donde yacía Krieger mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Ya era demasiado tarde… Krieger había partido al reino de Odín…

Lo lamento… Lo lamento tanto…

Se volvió a ver al niño… a Dolbar, el cual miraba todo sin ver en realidad. El ver morir a su padre debió ser un golpe muy duro para él. Krimhild musitó una oración para Krieger y se levantó ya sin lágrimas en los ojos. Tomó la empuñadura de la espada de su protector y con paso decidido cruzó el puente, dejando a Dolbar atrás, dejando a Krieger… dejando a su hogar atrás…


End file.
